


Snuggling

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chubby Edward, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Chubby!Ed and Oswald snuggle. That's it.





	Snuggling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/gifts).



> The artwork is not mine and is used with the artist's permission.
> 
>  

Ed settled back against the pillows and let out a content sigh. Oswald had insisted on cooking tonight and, as usual, had outdone himself. He'd pulled out his mother’s old leather notebook filled with handwritten recipes, often in German, and sent an errand boy to get fresh ingredients from the farmer's market that was currently in Gotham.

“My mother refused to work with anything from a grocery, only fresh ingredients,” Oswald stated proudly. He paused halfway through peeling a potato and a small sad smile appeared.

“There was this Amish woman who worked with my mother, mending clothes in a poorer part of town. She and my mother often exchanged favors and goods. And at Christmas Mrs. Haims would bring us a fresh pie.”

Edward smiled back, putting his arm around Oswald's shoulder. Oswald's smile brightened and turned his head to press a kiss to Ed's hand.

“Now, get out of my-well, Olga’s, but it's my house-whatever. Just get out of the kitchen.” Ed laughed and went upstairs to get out of his suit.

Ed hadn't gotten a good look at what Oswald had bought, so he’d been blown away by the dinner he was treated to. Beef and vegetable stew with fresh dinner rolls, made from scratch, and a delicious salad side. Oswald certainly didn't hesitate to pull out all the stops, and Ed really should have known it would have been extravagant. True they weren't steak and lobster, but somehow Oswald's mother's simple dishes were better than any five star meal he’d eaten since meeting Oswald.

Now he found himself drifting off, dozing contently with his belly full and suffused with warmth that comes only from enjoying a lovingly made meal. Well, the wine might also have something to do with the heat in his cheeks and his current lethargy. The door to the adjacent master bathroom creaked open and Oswald emerged in cloud of steam, wearing only his robe, and hair damp from his bath.

“You look like one of those lazy fat house cats, lazing about on the bed like that.”

“Hmmm, I feel like a lazy house cat. You spoil me, Oswald.”

Oswald crawled into the bed and next to his husband and kissed his cheek.

“You've gained some weight,” Oswald teased, pinching Ed's side. Ed made noise of acknowledgement and purred as Oswald trailed his lips up to Ed's ear.

“I like it, makes you look sexy. And makes you more cuddly.” Ed flushed, squirming with Oswald's voice in his ear.

Ed turned his head and pressed his lips to Oswald's, kissing him softly. The shorter man sighed and pressed his lips more firmly against his husband's. As the kiss got more intense Oswald draped himself across Ed, groping and pinching at Ed's plentiful chub. The taller man moaned and rolled his hips lazily.

“Not tonight, dear. Why don't you go shower or take a bath.”

“I don’t want to. I'm comfy.” Oswald chuckled and pinched Ed again.

“You  _ are  _ a lazy house cat. At least change into pajamas.”

Ed groaned and reluctantly got out of the bed and changed. Once dressed for bed he slid back in bed and snuggled into Oswald. A soft smile spread across his face as he wrapped his arms around Ed and started rubbing at his neck and back. Ed melted into the affectionate touch and felt himself drifting farther off with Oswald's hands rubbing and pinching at his pudge. The extra weight might have bothered him at first, but if gaining a little weight is the consequence of being loved and cared for he’d gladly be chubby. Ed can't remember a time before Oswald he'd ever been more happy. Or felt this safe.

“I love you, Oswald,” Ed mumbled, words slurred with sleep. Oswald kissed Ed once more softly.

“I know, I love you too. Go to sleep, Ed.”

Ed nuzzled closer and his breathing slowed, he could feel himself slipping farther into sleep. His muscles relaxing more and more with Oswald's gentle ministrations.

Oswald looked down at Ed, watching as he finally falls fully asleep. This is Oswald's favorite thing, watching Ed relax and fall asleep with a full belly. Ed had come to him underweight, nervous, and self-conscious. Now, with Oswald's help and love, he'd grown into the confident, capable, and relaxed man Oswald married.

Oswald hummed contently and flicked off the bedside lamp and curled closer to his soft, warm, husband. He's glad Ed is sleeping better, because now Oswald knows he'll get to wake up next to Ed feeling warm, relaxed, and in love. 


End file.
